


sweet music playing in the dark

by Labradoodles_and_Muffins



Series: when the bones are good (the rest don't matter) [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, I love one (1) large tender PI, Snippets, this is either canon divergence or post-Star ending, those sure were some canon endings huh, we will now be ignoring them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labradoodles_and_Muffins/pseuds/Labradoodles_and_Muffins
Summary: That was the main thing she’d missed since leaving the Bakkers and coming to Night City - being able to see the stars.
Relationships: Female V/River Ward, V/River Ward
Series: when the bones are good (the rest don't matter) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081013
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	sweet music playing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this does end abruptly because it took me a week to write 400 words and I'm losing my damn mind trying to finish it. I'll probably come clean it up at some point but my brain is FRIED and if I don't post this now it's going to haunt me forever.
> 
> Anyway I've made my own ending with blackjack and- er, i mean AUs and most people live (sorry Jackie). The overall gist is Johnny gets put in a convenient clone and Alt overwrites the relic in V with her own engram so she gets overwritten by herself so it's FINE but for reasons Johnny and Vs' chips are linked so they get emotion impulses from each other. Is this even vaguely relevant to this story? Probably not but if I don't write it down I'll forget.

One of the best things about living out in the Badlands, past the blinding neon lights and smokestacks of the city, is the stars. Every now and then there was a clear night and they glimmered across the navy sky. That was the main thing she’d missed since leaving the Bakkers & coming to Night City - being able to see the stars.

Sure, once in a while she’d be able to slip out of the city for a night but usually there was a gig, or a party, or a night on the couch watching shitty old horror holos & drinking cheap beer with Jackie. Ves loved those nights too, held them close to her heart, but there had always been something about the stars that seemed to wrap a hand around her chest and tug, something whispering ‘come away with us, run as far as you can, don’t stop until you can breathe again’. 

Ves had gotten many an earful when she’d still been with the Bakkers for disappearing at night, not to be seen again until the sun crept over the horizon, pulling back up to camp with bags under her eyes and a little less wired tension in her body.

She finds she doesn’t feel that pull as much anymore; finds herself content to lean back on the porch steps, with her legs stretched out in front of her & the lingering smell of coal smoke floating in the air.

A bottle appears in her peripheral vision and she eases herself up to grab it. Ves gives River a warm smile as he sits behind her, framing her body with his legs & allowing her to rest her head against his chest.

“Long day?” 

Ves is sympathetic as she feels the tension slowly ease out of his muscles, reaching out with her right hand to entwine their fingers. Her answer comes in the form of River pressing his cheek to the top of her head and sliding his free hand around her waist. 

Ves tugs his captured right hand to her lips and plants a soft kiss to the back of his hand before rubbing a soothing thumb over his knuckles. She feels as much as hears the pleased ‘hmm’ that rolls through his chest at the tender motion. 

“Love you,” River mumbles into her hair & presses a kiss to the top of her head.

“Love you too Riv.”


End file.
